


tied to the tracks of the train

by embalmers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: Maybe in the next life there could be some other way Mercedes was his rather than by the end of a blade.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	tied to the tracks of the train

Rain beat down on the battlefield, mud ruining the bottom of her dress. She looked older now, sophisticated. Strength in her stance and resolve. He was proud of the woman she’d become. Saddened over how he was not there by her side to witness her grow into that woman or help her along the way. Saddened by how he wouldn’t be able to see what that potential and pure energy could achieve in the future. How he’d have to end it all for her this day.

Emile stood by Edelgard knowing this would happen, that they would face each other on the battlefield, that they would die at each other’s hand. He didn’t want to hurt her, god anything but. His whole life he had dedicated to protecting her. Staying behind, enduring what was done to him to keep her from a cruel fate. He was just glad that it was only himself who had to bear the burden of calling that man a father, whilst Mercedes evaded that by blood. If there were few things to be thankful for in this world, he was thankful for that at the least. She didn’t have to be associated with that poor excuse of a ‘father’.

A part of him had desperately hoped that she might come to their side, join their house, that they could be together again. But he had resigned to their fates. Had treasured what brief moments they had before the end. Getting to talk together again, her sweet smile as she wiped away crumbs on his cheeks. Evading her questions, not wanting her to know the lengths he went to keep her safe.

Those memories were all he needed. Nothing else.

It was better this way, there wasn’t the risk of him being too close to her again for the Death Knight to lash out and hurt her. If she was going to get hurt, injured, he felt sick at the thought, he wanted to be doing it in his right mind. Not by some unworthy savage demon. Not when he would come to and not remember anything. Not when he’d wake up and be met with her dead body and no recollection of the actions.

“Whenever that happens, I hope that we’ll remain side by side, always.”

As her breath hitched and she breathed gaspingly through the words, he realised it was the same for her, was it not? In this life they both were condemned to having to live sparingly through with just brief snapshots and memories of one another, never being able to fully be by each other’s sides.

He would send Mercedes to that other life. And he would join her soon after. Let the next life grant her with a kinder fate than the one he had to give her now. Hopefully with a better man at her side than what he had become now.

“My dear sister, I am sorry.”

And if she had to die by any hand, his own would have to be the one. No one else was worthy of piercing her with a blade, no one else could do so and no one else could love her the same way that he did. If her being his own was in death in this life, then so be it.

Maybe in the next there could be some other way Mercedes was his rather than by the blade of a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> jeritzedes.............. 2!
> 
> i don't have anyone checking for grammar/spelling errors so sorry if there are any  
thanks for reading!


End file.
